A color filter manufactured by using a pigment-type photosensitive resin composition can be limited in terms of luminance and contrast ratio caused by pigment particle size. In addition, an imaging sensor device requires a smaller dispersion particle size to form a fine pattern.
Prior attempts to realize a color filter having improved color characteristics such as luminance, contrast ratio and the like have used a dye (with no particles) instead of a pigment to manufacture a photosensitive resin composition. Accordingly, there is a need for an appropriate compound as the dye used to manufacture the photosensitive resin composition.